Ball games, such as baseball, softball, and the like are played throughout the world and particularly in the United States by young ball players starting at roughly age 5 and continuing through the teen years to adulthood. Young ball players often have a wide assortment of baseball and softball type ball bats which include wooden bats, metal bats, lightweight plastic bats, and the like which may be used with either regulation balls or lightweight balls made of plastic or other elastomeric material. The lightweight balls often have holes or other devices provided as a part thereof to prevent such balls from being hit comparatively large distances whereby such balls may be used in small yards, inside gymnasiums, and other recreational areas.
In general, it is difficult for a player to improve his batting skills while playing alone and various devices including comparatively expensive ball toss-up mechanisms, complicated tees, tees which have rotary ball moving mechanisms, and the like have been proposed heretofore for the purpose of helping a young ball player improve his or her batting skill. Categorically, most of these previously proposed devices are comparatively expensive and many of such devices are too complicated for use by a young ball player under about 10 years of age.